


Love deep cut

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cutting, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi è il diavolo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love deep cut

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è per quella scorreggia di Alice che oggi mi ha triggerato male, lei e quell'altra scorreggia di Elisabetta. VVB  
> Akashi ha strani modi di dimostrare il suo amore.

Akashi stringe le sue dita con una delicatezza che lo spaventa. Le accarezza lento, prima di avvicinarle alla bocca e lasciarci piccoli baci, la lingua che scivola tra le sue labbra per assaggiare il sale della sua pelle. Sente i suoi denti sfregare contro i polpastrelli, mordere così forte da essere costretto a mordersi il labbro per non far sfuggire un gemito di dolore - lascerà sicuramente il segno, sottoforma di capillari rotti e il dolore rapido e fastidioso di una punta d’ago. Midorima trattiene il fiato senza rendersene conto, si dimentica persino di sbattere le palpebre, troppo concentrato sul movimento della bocca lucida di saliva di Akashi, sul suo sguardo lascivo mentre gli bacia il palmo e lo guarda dritto negli occhi.   
Ha lo stomaco che si stringe, si rilassa, e continua così da aver perso cognizione del tempo. Seduto sulla sua scrivania, Akashi tra le gambe, sente nelle viscere l’impulso di scappare il più lontano possibile da lì. È da troppo tempo che non si ritrovano faccia a faccia, mesi che contano come anni, e come appena una manciata di secondi allo stesso tempo; è da quando la Generazione dei Miracoli è caduta in pezzi che non sente il suo respiro così vicino. È un bacio che non si aspettava, sa di metallo e lui non vuole sapere perché.  
“Shintarou…” bisbiglia, e il suo stesso nome gli provoca un brivido lungo la schiena, gelido come la pioggia di inverno. Continua a massaggiargli una mano, Akashi, l’altra che si muove verso uno dei cassetti per toglierne un paio di forbici. Ha un vago sospetto di quel che gli aspetta, e lo stomaco adesso fa male, come se gli urlasse di scappare.  
Ma non può spingerlo via. Si era accorto della sua trasformazione, aveva notato in lui un cambiamento che non gli era mai sembrato normale, o sano, e tuttavia lo ha lasciato libero di muoversi come meglio preferiva, per cui è giusto che adesso ne paghi le conseguenze.   
“Hai bisogno che ti venga ricordato qual è il tuo posto, Shintarou,” mormora al suo orecchio, mentre una stretta forte gli blocca il polso. Non osa chiudere la mano a pugno. Non osa fare nulla. “La Shuutoku non ha nessun diritto su di te,” sibila come un serpente, mentre le sue labbra gli bagnano il collo e risalgono fino all’orecchio. “Tu appartieni alla Teikou.” I denti sfregano contro il suo lobo, prima di cominciare a succhiarlo con una dolcezza che gli suscita un senso di nausea che chissà per quanto lo accompagnerà. Geme, e non sa se sia per il formicolio piacevole e indesiderato che sente concentrarsi nel ventre o per la lama fredda che preme contro il suo indice e segna la pelle una volta, due, tre. Brucia, il sangue che scivola e si deposita sulle linee del suo palmo, che quando è troppo sembra straripare come un fiume in piena e scorre fino al polso. Fa male, ma non si lamenta.   
“Tu appartieni a me.”  
Non può farlo. Non ne ha diritto. Permette ad Akashi di giocare con le sue dita, di incidere su ogni falange il segno del suo passaggio. “Ci sono solo due cose che puoi toccare con queste dita, Shintarou.” La sua voce gli scuote il corpo, si insinua nel suo cervello e resta lì per ore impedendogli qualunque tipo di riposo. Lo guarda negli occhi per pochi secondi, perché di più non regge, perché la sua eterocromia lo mette a disagio, adesso che è diventato _così_ , adesso che è totalmente fuori controllo. “La palla,” soffia contro il suo polso, la lingua che segue la scia lasciata dal sangue e la pulisce. Raccoglie le gocce rosse sulla linea della vita e risale fino al mignolo, mugolando di piacere come se i ruoli fossero invertiti, come se ci fosse lui, seduto sulla scrivania a ricevere attenzioni che, da parte sua, sono totalmente indesiderate.  
Forse.  
“E il tuo capitano.”  
Ed è chiaro a entrambi che non sta parlando di Ootsubo.  
Akashi è il diavolo; mascherato cane che lecca le ferite al suo padrone, sta palesemente marcando il suo territorio, sta ricordando alla sua proprietà dove sia il suo posto, e lui non può fare altro che ascoltarlo, piegato tra le dita che pulsano e una vaga eccitazione che non desidera e lo disgusta. La sua lingua infierisce sui tagli, li succhia con la premura di un uomo che tenta disperatamente di estirpare il veleno di una vipera dal corpo di un amico, con l’unica, piccola differenza che lui, il veleno, glielo sta iniettando direttamente in testa.   
Annuisce involontariamente, stringendo gli occhi per non guardare. Ad Akashi tanto non importa, no. A lui basta imporsi sulla sua persona, gli basta ricordargli saltuariamente che il suo posto non è tra i perdenti come i suoi compagni di squadra, ma è con lui, solo con lui.  
E così vale per tutti gli altri.   
Lo bacia sulle labbra, il sapore del suo stesso sangue che gli infetta la bocca e gli fa girare la testa. La carezza della sua lingua è soffice, quel poco che gli basta a obbligarlo a imprimere nella mente il ricordo del momento in maniera irreversibile.  
“Spero tu abbia capito, Shintarou,” sussurra quando si separano. “Buona fortuna con la tua partita.”  
Resta con gli occhi chiusi finché non sente il rumore della porta che si chiude liberarlo da un macigno troppo pesante sul petto. Riprende a respirare, l’aria che filtra dalla sua gola come se qualcuno gli stesse stringendo il collo. E mentre una mano affonda tra i suoi capelli, quella ferita si chiude a pugno e stringe, perché cerca il dolore, perché è l’unico modo che ha allontanare il terribile piacere che ha provato sentendo la bocca di Akashi sulle mani, sul collo, perché è l’unico modo per ritrovare il controllo.   
Impreca, e non sa nemmeno contro chi, e quando sente di stare meglio si alza dalla scrivania e infila la mano sana in tasca, togliendo il rocchetto di nastro dalla tasca e dirigendosi in bagno. 

“Shin-chan, stavo per venire a cercarti.”  
Entra nello spogliatoio che ci mette tutte le forze che ha, per non tremare, per non dare segni di debolezza. Takao lo guarda e lui rifugge il suo sguardo, perché sa che basterebbe poco a fargli capire che qualcosa non va. Indossa la sua maschera di indifferenza, vietandosi di sospirare, e scuote la testa.  
“Non ho bisogno di una badante, Takao.”  
“Tu non hai bisogno della badante, ma noi abbiamo bisogno di te. La partita sta per cominciare.”  
 _Noi abbiamo bisogno di te, bisogno di te, bisogno di te._   
Deglutisce, e guarda altrove.  
 _Tu appartieni a me._  
“Piantala di dire cose così imbarazzanti. Forza, andiamo.”  
Spera che i tagli non si aprano. Spera che nessuno si accorga della sua incapacità di tenere la palla in mano senza digrignare i denti.  
Akashi è il diavolo.


End file.
